htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Traps
Traps is a fanon offspring character who exists in Spongebobfan123's Universe 3 Biography Jitters is a light green bear with a dark green/grey jacket, and a helmet with googles who is the Nutty and Flippy's second child, and was helped to stay alive in utero from Sniffles. A few years after watching Jitters grow and seeing that she was fine, Flippy and Nutty wanted to try for another child. It happened again and like before they stayed with Sniffles' to keep watch. In the middle of the term however, Flippy had a very strange and unexplainable seizure, and the baby appeared to have died from it. Sniffles and Nutty were both horrified and ultimately decided to tell Flippy the next morning since she was still stabilized with medication. Incredibly, when they awoke the next morning Flippy was patting her belly and greeted them kindly. Sniffles was amazed to see the baby moving and breathing again, as if nothing had even happened. The family was all very happy. When Traps was born however, he had very sharp teeth, and big irises; traits of evil Flippy. They were both concerned but Sniffles was sure that it was a normal trait, just an uncommon one. As Traps got older, it was evident that he liked anything to do with war or violence. Flippy tried to be understanding to her son, while Nutty found himself avoiding him. Traps shows signs of very deviant behavior, from pushing people around, vandalizing, and hurting animals. His parents for some reason, do not get him into therapy or any other help. As Traps is now a teenager, his deviance has gotten worse. He loves anything to do with pretty girls and will spy on them while displaying...inappropriate behavior. He even has a crush on his sister. After spying on his sister while she was in the shower, Nutty and Flippy were distraught and moved into a very massive house in hopes to keep Traps away from Jitters. (By keeping their rooms as far apart as possible) Traps has never killed another tree friend, but it's very possible that it could happen in the future. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances Trivia *Traps would seem to be almost exactly like evil Flippy except on a much smaller scale. *He is somewhat based on the creators "bad thoughts" that she feels guilty about; a part of her OCD. *Traps seems just like his mom, but if one pays attention, he has some of Nutty's traits as well. This includes **his under markings **his different eyes (Though they are only different in color, not size or movement) **a secret obsession for sour candies *Though Traps' main image shows him wearing his helmet, he actually only wears it occasionally. *Even though he is amazed with and wants pretty girls he would have a night with a male if he had no other option. *Traps would be seen doing much worse things on sites where mature content is allowed. Category:Green Characters Category:Bears Category:Evil Characters Category:Fankids Category:Spongebobfan123's Characters